Lord of the Stargate: Fellowship of the Ring
by Agent Blackhawk Carter
Summary: AU. After a near fatal wound, Sam becomes stranded on Middle Earth with no way of getting back. As she accepts her fate, she must join forces with the inhabitants to save the world.
1. Stranded

I've returned with a brand spanking new Stargate SG-1 fic!...well...it's a crossover really with Lord of the Rings. The idea came from Carter13, so thanks for the idea. This is the Fellowship of the Rings part. I am working out ideas for Two Towers and RotK; if you have any let me know.

!Also! This is a Sam/Legolas story. If you don't like that pairing, then stop reading right here. I personally think they'd make an awesome couple, but that's just me.

I shall stop rambling and get to the disclaimer which is I own neither Stargate SG-1 or LOTR or any affiliated characters, etc. Wish I did though...but I don't...

* * *

Colonel Jack O'Neill, leader of SG-1, stepped through the Stargate and emerged on a heavily forested planet. The rest of his team, the newly promoted Major Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c, followed behind him. The four members glanced around the forest, only trees rustling in the wind.

"And yet we have more trees," Jack grumbled.

Teal'c ignored Jack's complaining. "Of course there are trees. How else would we breathe?" Daniel asked.

"Oxygen tanks," Jack replied, stepping away from the Gate. The others followed.

"Then we'd scare whoever we encounter," the archaeologist countered.

Sam rolled her eyes at their banter. "I'm not picking up any signs of technology or anything that could indicate an advanced civilization," she cut in.

"So we go down the Yellow Brick Road," Jack decided, making his own path through the forest. His teammates followed, their eyes and ears open for any threatening sounds or signs of life.

After nearly an hour of walking around, they came to a halt in a smallish clearing. "Apparently there's no Emerald City down this road," Daniel muttered.

"Our check-in with the SGC is in a little over an hour. We should start heading back," Sam advised.

As Jack opened his mouth to give the order back, an arrow grazed his left arm. "Cover!" he bellowed, dropping to the ground. His team dropped down as more arrows began flying from all directions. He pulled the safety off of his gun and began returning fire in one direction while Teal'c and Sam covered two different directions.

"What the…" Sam muttered as several grotesque figures emerged from the trees.

"Defend now! Analyze later!" Jack snapped, changing clips.

"We need to make a run for it!" Daniel shouted.

Jack cleared the safety off his gun and began firing. "Daniel, Teal'c, go!" The two ran back towards the Stargate. "Carter! Move it!" Jack ordered. They fired off a few more shots and ran after Daniel and Teal'c. The four began leapfrogging back towards the Stargate, Jack and Sam holding off the creatures while Daniel and Teal'c ran several meters. Then Daniel and Teal'c would lay down cover fire and Sam and Jack would run several meters past them.

Sam looked up ahead and saw the Stargate through the trees, barely twenty meters away. Daniel ran for the DHD. The blonde Major tossed her empty clip to the ground and started to put a full magazine in when something ripped into her lower back. She let out a gasp and a cry of pain, a small bit of blood dripping from her mouth. She dropped to her knees as Jack whirled around. "CARTER!"

Teal'c turned and saw Sam fall to the ground, a crude arrow jutting up from her back. The Jaffa ran to his fallen friend, managing to beat Jack there. Several arrows whizzed by their heads. "We must leave!" Teal'c shouted.

"Not without her!" Jack returned.

Teal'c looked down at the blonde. "She is dead O'Neill! We must go!" he shouted, grabbing the Colonel. He hauled the Air Force officer to the Gate as Daniel finished sending the GDO code through. The three men ran through.

"Shut the iris!" Jack ordered. The metal shield scraped closed behind them as Hammond came into the Gate Room. They could hear metal pings behind them, each men hoping it wasn't Sam.

"Where's Major Carter?" the General demanded.

"Major Carter has fallen in battle," Teal'c said. "An arrow struck her in the back and she fell to the ground."

"That doesn't mean she's dead," Daniel said.

"I did not see her breathing Daniel Jackson."

"We go back as soon as the Gate's clear," Jack said. Hammond nodded. They went up to the Control Room and the Gate technician, Walter, dialed the address. Everyone looked on the monitors and saw that the MALP had been tipped over.

"Can you move the camera?" Hammond asked.

"Let me try it," Walter said. He tapped some keys and the camera panned around the area, showing that it was still crawling with the grotesque creatures. It wasn't until an hour and a half later that the area was clear.

"Permission to go back sir?" Jack asked. Hammond nodded and the three men ran down to the Gate Room and ran through the Event Horizon. They cautiously made their way to where Sam had fallen. "This is where she fell," Jack said, looking at the leaf-covered ground in front of him.

Teal'c knelt down and brushed his hand over something that was staining a large amount of the leaves and ground. He looked at his hand and saw it was red. "This appears to be blood," he said.

Daniel saw something glinting in the sparse sunlight. He picked it up and held it in his hand. "Sam's dog tags," he said softly. The other two looked at the blood spattered metal tags. "She could still be alive," Daniel said hopefully.

"That is doubtful Daniel Jackson," Teal'c replied gravely. "No human or Jaffa could survive losing this much blood."

"Then where's her body?" Jack demanded. A savage cry met their ears.

"We should depart immediately," Teal'c advised. "There is nothing more we can do here," he added.

"Let's go," Jack sighed. The three men returned to the DHD and redialed Earth. Daniel sent the code through and they went home, defeated.

- - - - - - - - - -

Sam struggled to open her eyes but they would not obey her, nor would her limbs. Her back and abdomen burned in pain even though she knew she was lying still. "How can she still be alive?" she heard a soft, almost musical voice ask.

"I am not certain," an older and wiser voice replied. "But I have a strange feeling she may be important to Middle Earth in the future."

"How can you be sure?" a third, clear and strong voice inquired.

"I cannot be certain, but why else would I have a vision of her needing our help?" the second voice returned. A weathered, calloused hand rested on Sam's forehead. "I know you are awake child and can hear me. I know you are in pain, but that shall be gone soon. Just relax. This will hurt."

Sam wanted to ask him what he meant when the pain in her abdomen increased. A whimper escaped her throat. "Gandalf, it is hurting her too much," the first voice said in concern.

"If this wound is not healed and cleansed of the poison, she will die," Gandalf answered gravely.

Sam felt the pain increase even more and tears slipped from her closed eyes. A scream ripped itself from her throat as the pain became unbearable. A warm hand rested on her sweat-drenched forehead. Though it was calloused, Sam could feel its softness and knew the owner of the hand was kind and caring. The pain stopped after several minutes and Sam tried to calm her ragged breathing.

"It's over híril," the first voice said. (Lady)

Sam forced her eyes open and found herself staring up into the face of a beautiful young man with long blonde hair. His soft sky blue eyes looked at her, a small smile on his face. The sides of his hair were pulled away from his face and a few strands of his hair were in braids. A quiver of arrows poked up over his right shoulder along with a bow and a pair of long knives. He wore a dark green leather tunic under a silver shirt, a pair of dark leather bracers covering his forearms. He wore a pair of soft, very dark green leather pants and a pair of dark brown leather boots. A black leather belt was buckled around his waist. What stood out to Sam, though, were his ears, which came to a point at the tips.

Next to the blonde man was an older looking man with a stubble of a beard and chin length hair. He was all but dressed in black. Next to him was the eldest looking of the three. He wore long gray robes and a gray hat. His hair, which was also gray, hung down his back. A longish gray beard decorated his face. A gnarled staff was in his hand and a kind smile was on his face.

Sam struggled to keep her eyes open. "Rest," the blonde haired man said softly. "You are safe from the orcs." Sam tried to ask what orcs were but her eyes closed and she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Gandalf stroked his beard thoughtfully as he looked at Sam. "She needs to be looked after."

"Can you not take her with you?" the dark haired man inquired.

"No. She needs proper shelter and looking after to fully recover," Gandalf returned slowly.

"I shall take her with me back to my home," the blonde volunteered. "It is close by and she would be welcomed there."

"Very well. She shall be in your care Legolas," Gandalf instructed.

Legolas nodded and carefully set Sam's unconscious form on his white horse. He easily got up behind her and began riding towards his home. He protectively held Sam on the bareback horse so that she would not fall off.

- - - - - - - - - -

Sam slowly opened her eyes, a dull ache in her abdomen. She blinked slowly, expecting to find herself in the SGC infirmary but was instead met with the sight of a beautifully decorated room. Sunlight filtered in through the window. A gentle breeze entered the room through the window as well.

The Major eased herself up into a sitting position on the soft bed. She was about to take a closer look at her surroundings when the door opened and three people walked in. All three had long blonde hair and pointed ears. As Sam looked them over, she recognized the man from before, though his weapons and dark green tunic were gone.

"You are awake," he said with a smile. "I am Legolas. This is my father, Thranduil," he said, indicating the other man. "And this is my mother, Maive."

"Major Samantha Carter."

"Major?" Thranduil repeated, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"It's a military rank from my homeland," Sam said.

Legolas smiled. "So you are a warrior then."

Sam nodded. "Um…where am I?"

"Mirkwood," Maive answered. "Our home and kingdom." Before Sam could ask more her stomach growled loudly. Maive smiled warmly. "Questions can wait Samantha. First you should eat. You have been unconscious for several days." She and Thranduil left the room.

Legolas sat down in a chair across from Sam, a smile on his face. "You are not from any kingdom in Middle Earth, are you?"

Sam shook her head. "My home is a very long way away." _Why do I trust this man so much? I barely know him but…he just seems honorable and trustworthy…_ she silently mused. _And handsome…_ a voice giggled in her head.

"Will you return to your homeland?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know honestly."

"You are more than welcome to stay here for as long as you like," he said. "If you have nowhere else to go I mean."

Sam absently fingered her abdomen where the arrow had pierced through. "Thanks," she said.

"You are lucky we found you when we did," Legolas said. She frowned in confusion. "You were near death from your wound and the orcs seemed intent on eating you," he explained.

"Orcs?"

"Those creatures that attacked you. We were able to drive them off long enough to spirit you to a safe location. I'm afraid some of your belongings fell as we ran."

Sam's hand went to her shirt and she sighed, not feeling her dog tags. "It's all right." They looked up as a servant carried a tray burdened with food in. He set it down on the table next to the bed and left. Sam looked at the food and her mouth watered at the tantalizing smells, but was hesitant about picking anything to eat. As if sensing her hesitation, Legolas picked up a bowl of dark brown liquid and held it out to Sam.

"This is meat broth. It may prove wise to start with this first," he suggested.

Sam took the warm bowl and the spoon. "Thank you…Legolas, right?"

He nodded and she slowly began to eat. "I can leave if you wish me to."

She shook her head. "I don't mind if you stay." _How can I ask him about the Stargate? I have to get back home…_

"You seem to have a question on your mind," he said.

"A few, but one of them is about your ears."

"What about them?" he inquired.

"Why are they…pointed…like that?"

"Are there no Elves in your homeland?" he asked.

_He's an Elf? This is getting beyond weird…_ "We only have myths about them."

"I see," Legolas said.

The door opened and the man with chin length hair dressed in black walked into the room. He clasped arms with Legolas before turning to Sam. "Thranduil said you were awake," he said.

"This is Aragorn," Legolas introduced.

"I told you, it's Strider," he corrected.

"Here you will always be known as Aragorn," the Elf insisted. "But what brings you here?" he asked.

"I returned to where we found her," Aragorn said. "But my stay was cut short due to the returning orcs."

"The stone ring there, was it still intact?" Sam asked.

"As far as I could tell, though the pedestal seemed to be damaged," he replied.

Sam frowned, a pit of dread growing in her stomach. "Damaged?" she asked in a soft voice. He pulled out a small bundle and set it on the bed. Sam took it and pulled the cloth back. She carefully kept her face void of any emotion as the shattered pieces of the control crystal gleamed up at her in the sunlight. _This can't be happening…this cannot be happening!_

"Was this your way home?" Legolas asked.

Sam silently nodded. "It was my only way home," she whispered.

Legolas saw Sam struggling to keep her emotions in control. "Aragorn, túl," he said. The two men left the room and silently shut the door behind them. (come)

"Why did you insist we leave?" Aragorn inquired.

"She just found out she has no way of returning home. I could see that she did not want to break down in front of us."

Aragorn nodded in understanding. "What will happen to her now?"

"That is for her to decide. But she is welcome to stay here as long as she wishes." Aragorn nodded. Legolas could clearly hear Sam crying in frustration and it pained him.

* * *

So? Is it okay so far? Be kind and drop me a review. No flames though. Flamers will not be tolerated by any means. 

To clarify, this fic starts around the beginning of season 3 of SG-1. If you want an episode it takes place after how about Legacy.

Until the next update!


	2. Meeting Hobbits and Fleeing Wraiths

Here be chapter two! I'm glad everyone is liking it.

Moving right along!

Own them I do not.

* * *

Sam watched as several dozen Elves practiced shooting arrows at targets. A month had passed since her arrival at Mirkwood. She was still sore from her near fatal wound, but she was able to move around and actually walk again.

"Care to give it a try?" Legolas asked from behind.

Sam jumped slightly but hid it by turning to him. "Archery? I haven't done it since I was a kid."

"No one here will judge you on your skill," he returned. She nodded and he handed her a beautifully made bow. She took it and followed him to an empty target. Sam looked down at the target that was fifty feet away. She accepted the arrow from the Elf and knocked it to the bowstring. She pulled it back and waited for the wind to dissipate slightly. Satisfied, she let loose with the arrow and it hit the bull's-eye, about an inch from dead center. "Amazing," Legolas complimented.

Sam shrugged modestly. "It's no big deal."

"Try it from farther away," Legolas suggested.

She shrugged and they moved to a target that was one hundred feet away. Sam pulled the arrow back and let loose. Again, the arrow hit the bull's-eye close to dead center. The Elf motioned her to follow and they moved to a target that was fifty yards away. "I can't hit that with an arrow," Sam said.

"Yes you can," Legolas said.

"No one can hit that mark," she returned.

He took the bow and arrow from her and let the bolt fly. It struck the target dead center. Sam stared in shock. "Even Aragorn can hit that mark." Sam lined up her shot and let the arrow fly. It flew over the target and the Elf smiled. "Relax and focus on the target. Visualize your arrow striking the target."

Sam let out a slow breath and did as he instructed. She released the arrow and it struck close to the one Legolas had fired. She lowered the bow in shock. "I…I did it…" she said in disbelief.

"A job well done," Thranduil complimented. "I am pleased to see you up and about Samantha."

"You can call me Sam if you want," she said.

"If that is your wish. We have some fresh clothes for you if you wish."

"I don't want to be a burden or anything," Sam began.

"You are no burden, I assure you," Thranduil said. He motioned for the pair to follow him. They walked through the halls of the palace, heading to the room where Sam had been staying. Lying on the bed were several beautiful gowns in varying shades of blue. Next to the dresses were several pairs of black leather pants and several white long sleeve shirts. Black leather and dark blue leather tunics lay near the white shirts.

"We weren't sure if you prefer dresses or the clothes men wear," Legolas said. "So we had both brought in for you."

Sam was touched at their thoughtfulness. "I…I don't know what to say…"

"They are all yours if you want them," Thranduil said.

"I can't accept them all," Sam returned. "Not that I don't want them, it's just… you all barely know me. I…I feel bad about how much I'm already imposing on you…"

"Nonsense child!" Maive said, having come into the room without anyone noticing. "You are like a daughter to us."

"You are more than welcome to make this place your home," Thranduil added.

Sam looked down_. I owe these people…they saved my life. And if I can't go back home…I should make a new home for myself. Maybe…maybe it could be here…with Legolas and his family…_ She lifted her gaze and smiled softly. "Thank you…for everything you've done for me."

Maive turned to the two men. "Out you two! Let her change in peace!" She shooed them out and closed the door. "Do you need any help?"

Sam set her SG-1 jacket on the bed. "No thanks. I should be able to get these on." She untied her combat boots and slipped her feet out of them. She changed into a pair of black leather pants and hid her surprise at how perfectly they fit. She pulled on the white shirt and a dark blue leather tunic.

Maive smiled and handed Sam a black leather belt. Sam buckled it around her waist and saw the Elf woman offering her two black bracers with silver interlaid within the leather. Sam took them and tied them onto her arms. Maive smiled as she looked Sam over. "You must look incredibly beautiful in a dress if this is how beautiful you look in men's clothing."

Sam smiled in embarrassment. "Thanks." She pulled on a pair of black leather boots by the foot of the bed and smiled at how comfortable they were.

The two walked out and saw Thranduil and Legolas waiting. "If I did not know any better, I'd swear you were an Elf," Thranduil chuckled. He and Maive walked away.

"You have very kind parents," Sam said.

Legolas smiled. "Try living with them for two thousand years."

Sam stared at him. "That's how old you are?"

He nodded. "Elves are immortal."

"Talk about your older men…" Sam murmured.

"I heard that," he said and laughed at her stunned look. "Our hearing and sight are far greater than that of Humans."

"I'll try to remember that," she muttered.

He smiled. "Do you know how to fight?"

"What?"

"With a sword I mean." She shook her head. "I could teach you if you want."

"I'd like that," Sam agreed.

"Mān," he said.

"What?"

"I apologize. It is Elvish for good."

"I don't suppose you could teach me how to speak Elvish…could you?"

He smiled. "Of course."

- - - - - - - - - -

_Two years later…_

- - - - - - - - - -

Sam parried Aragorn's slash and dropped down, sweeping his legs out from under him. He landed hard on his back and Sam grinned as she rose to her feet. "I believe that's two out of three," she stated. She helped him to his feet, tossing her braid over her shoulder. Upon learning that nearly everyone had long hair in Middle Earth, Sam had opted to not cut her hair so as to blend in easier.

"You may not be an Elf, but you are as quick as one," he stated.

"I shall take that as a compliment," she returned.

"Nice to see you two getting along," a voice said. They turned and saw Gandalf walking towards them.

"What brings you here Gandalf?" Aragorn asked.

"I have a favor I need of you," the wizard said. "It is of the utmost urgency."

"What is it?" Legolas asked.

Gandalf quickly explained about a Hobbit named Frodo Baggins coming into possession of a ring of power. "We must see him safely to Rivendell."

"He cannot make the journey alone," Aragorn said.

"I know. Which is why I need you to meet him at the Prancing Pony in case I am delayed in returning from Isengard," Gandalf said.

"I shall go with him," Legolas said.

"Elrond has called a meeting in Rivendell," Thranduil said, walking up. "He has requested you go."

"I can go with Aragorn," Sam offered.

"It will be a perilous journey Samantha," Thranduil cautioned.

"I know, but if this ring is as dangerous as it sounds, then all the help we can muster will be needed," she said.

"A valid point," Gandalf agreed.

"We shall depart immediately," Aragorn informed Sam. She nodded and sheathed the Elven sword that had been given to her. It was a bit unwieldy for her to use, but she was still able to fight with it. She ran to her room and gathered a few things, including extra clothes and a bedroll. She grabbed a quiver bristling with arrows and the bow that Legolas had gotten for her. Sam buckled the quiver on and slid her bow into the holster on her back. She ran back to the others and saw that Maive had joined them.

The Elf woman walked to Sam. "Please return safely to us," she said, hugging the young woman.

"I will. I promise," Sam said. "This is my home after all."

"Safe journey Samiel," Thranduil said, hugging her.

Sam heard the suffix attached to her name, signifying that he was calling her Daughter Sam. She smiled and broke the hug. "Thank you…Atar Thranduil," she said (Father). She followed Aragorn to the stables and saddled a light black horse. She attached her supplies to the back of the saddle and climbed up. The two rode out of the stables and headed for the Inn of the Prancing Pony in Bree.

- - - - - - - - - -

Sam looked around at the village of Bree then up to the sky. "Looks like it might rain soon," she murmured.

Aragorn nodded. "I am known here as Strider."

"Got it." She looked around, raising the hood to her black cloak.

"Something the matter?" he asked.

"I just feel uneasy, like something more than a storm is coming."

"I feel it too," Aragorn agreed.

"I'll keep watch outside while you go meet the Hobbit," Sam said.

"Be safe Samantha," he whispered and left for the inn.

The blonde ducked into an alley and saw a ladder that was propped up to the roof. She quickly climbed up and hid behind the chimney as night began to fall with heavy rain. She rubbed her hands together to keep them warm when she saw four small shapes hurrying to the Prancing Pony. She frowned but remained where she was. "Next time Aragorn gets to stay out in the rain all night," she muttered. She remained on the thatched roof for another hour when she saw Aragorn's form hurrying the four small figures away from the inn. He made a quick gesture with his hand, signaling Sam to come out. She hurried off the roof and jogged after Aragorn.

They went into another inn and climbed up to a large room where they could still see the Prancing Pony. "What is it?" Sam asked, keeping her hood raised.

"Ringwraiths," he replied.

"Holy Hannah," Sam whispered, having heard the stories about them from Aragorn on their way to Bree.

"Who is this?" a stout looking Hobbit demanded.

"My companion," Aragorn answered. "Get some rest while you can," he advised as he sat warily at the window. Sam positioned herself by the door, her left hand holding her sword as she tried to quell her nerves. Three of the Hobbits fell asleep on the large bed as they waited.

"There," Aragorn whispered several hours later. Sam quickly peered out of the window and saw several black shapes entering the Prancing Pony. After a few minutes, they could hear loud shrieks of rage echoing from the inn.

"What are they?" the Hobbit, Frodo, asked.

"They were once men. Great Kings of men. Then Sauron the deceiver gave to them Nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness," Aragorn said. "Now they are slaves to his will." He watched as the Ringwraiths galloped away. "They are the Nazgul, Ringwraiths. Neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring…drawn to the power of the one. They will never stop hunting you." Frodo gulped nervously.

- - - - - - - - - -

The next day, Aragorn led them through a thick forest. The four Hobbits followed after him with Sam bringing up the rear. So far they had managed to lose the Ringwraiths but both Aragorn and Sam knew it wouldn't be for long.

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo demanded.

"Into the wild," Aragorn answered.

One of the Hobbits, Merry, caught up to Frodo. "How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf's?" he whispered.

"We have no choice but to trust him," Frodo replied.

"But where is he and his friend taking us?" Samwise asked.

"To Rivendell Master Gamgee. To the house of Elrond," Sam answered.

Samwise looked very excited. "Did you hear that Bill?" he asked his small pony. "Rivendell! We're going to see the Elves!"

The group continued for a short time until the Hobbits stopped and began to rummage through their knapsacks. Aragorn heard and turned to them. "Gentlemen, we do not stop until nightfall."

"What about breakfast?" Pippin inquired.

"You've already had it," Sam pointed out.

Pippin turned to Sam. "We've had one yes. But what about second breakfast?"

Sam resisted the urge to smack her head and moved past the Hobbits as Aragorn disappeared over the hill. "I don't think they know about second breakfast Pip," Merry said to his friend.

"What about Elevenses, luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner, supper…they know about them, right?" Pippin asked frantically.

"I wouldn't count on it," Merry said. He looked up and caught the apple that Sam had thrown back to them. A second apple followed and struck Pippin on the head. "Pippin!" Merry exclaimed exasperated.

The small band continued trudging through the forest until night began to fall. In the distance they could see a large hill with old ruins atop it. "This was once the great Watchtower of Amon Sul. We shall rest here for tonight," Aragorn informed them. They climbed halfway up the hill when the Hobbits collapsed in a small hollow.

Sam placed four small swords at the Hobbits' feet. "These are for you," she informed them, sitting down near the hollow.

"Keep them close," Aragorn advised. He turned to Sam. "I'm going to have a look around." She nodded and he disappeared into the night.

Sam watched as the Hobbits settled down. Frodo looked at Sam. "Where do you come from?"

"I was born in a land very far from here," she said. "A few years ago I lost my way home, but the Elves of Mirkwood were kind enough to allow me to live with them."

"You're a warrior?" he asked.

She nodded. "I am." She smiled kindly at him. "Get some rest Frodo. You look as though you need it." He nodded and laid down, closing his eyes. Sam looked at the other three. "I'm going to check quickly on the horses. Stay hidden." She rose to her feet and quickly slipped from the hollow. Sam patted her light black stallion. "I miss him too," she said softly, her mind drifting to Legolas. "Maybe we'll see him in Rivendell," she smiled faintly. "Keep an eye on Bill Randir." (Wanderer)

The stallion whinnied softly and she looked up at the hill. Her blue eyes narrowed as she saw the fire. "Idiots!" she hissed. She shoved the horse away as a shriek filled the air. She turned and saw several shapes running up the hill. Sam ran after them, praying that the Hobbits would be okay.

"What happened?" Aragorn demanded as he joined her in running up the hill.

"They started a fire when I went to check on the horses! The Nazgul must have seen it!" she shouted back. He cursed in a few languages and put on more speed as did Sam. They reached the top of the hill and saw that Merry and Pippin had thrown themselves to the ground and Samwise was recovering from a nasty punch. Frodo was nowhere to be seen.

"He's put the ring on…" Aragorn realized. He pulled his sword out, a torch in his other hand. He charged the Ringwraiths, striking them with both his sword and the torch. They heard a sharp cry of pain and Frodo reappeared.

"Mr. Frodo!" Samwise yelled, scrambling to the Hobbit's side.

Sam pulled her sword free and slammed it into the back of a Ringwraith. It screamed in pain and ran away as Aragorn set fire to several others. Aragorn made sure the Ringwraiths were fleeing before kneeling down next to Frodo. Sam pointed to a thin dagger lying near Frodo. "He was stabbed with that," she murmured.

Aragorn picked up the blade and studied it. "Help him Strider!" Samwise begged.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul Blade," Aragorn said. The blade of the dagger began to melt and he threw the hilt down in disgust.

"Do something!" Samwise pleaded.

"This is beyond my ability to heal," Aragorn replied grimly. "He needs Elvish medicine." He lifted the ailing Hobbit onto his shoulders and began to run, Sam and the other three Hobbits following, pausing only long enough to make three torches.

"We're still days from Rivendell," Sam said as they ran.

Frodo groaned. "Hold on Frodo!" Aragorn snapped.

"He'll never make it!" Samwise cried.

"Gandalf…Gandalf…" Frodo whispered. They continued running for another half hour when they had to stop for a rest.

"Is…is he going to die?" Pippin asked.

"No. He is passing into the shadow realm," Aragorn explained. "He will soon become a wraith like them." As if to emphasize his point, a shriek from a Ringwraith echoed in the distance.

"The…they're close…" Merry whispered nervously.

"Samwise, do you know the Athelas plant?" Aragorn asked.

"Athelas?"

"It's also known as Kingsfoil, right?" Sam asked, looking up from wiping Frodo's fevered brow.

"Aye," Aragorn said.

"I know it. It's a weed," Samwise said.

"It may help slow the poison. Hurry!" Aragorn ordered. The Hobbit raced into the woods to find the plant, Aragorn running off in another direction.

"Will he be okay?" Pippin asked Sam.

"We can only hope so," Sam said. "Frodo, you need to fight the poison. You have to fight it!" She heard a faint rustling in the forest and rose to her feet, her sword out when a figure in white came into view. The figure leapt off the white horse and approached the four.

"Frodo, Im Arwen. Telin let thaed. Lasto beth nin, tolo dan na ngalad," the figure said in a musical voice. (I am Arwen. I have come here to help you. Hear my voice, come back to the light)

"Who is she?" Pippin asked.

"She's an Elf," Sam answered.

"He is fading. He's not going to last. We must get him to my father," Arwen said as Aragorn and Samwise returned. Aragorn lifted Frodo onto her horse. "I have been looking for you for two days."

"Where are you taking him?" Pippin demanded.

"There are five Wraiths behind you. Where the other four are I do not know," Arwen went on, ignoring Pippin.

"Dartho guin Berian…rych le ad tolthathon," Aragorn said. (Stay with the Hobbits. I'll send horses for you)

"Hon mabathon. Rochoh ellint im," Arwen returned. (I'm the faster rider)

Sam watched as Aragorn placed his hand on Arwen's. "Andelu I ven," he countered. (The road is too dangerous)

"Frodo fir. Ae anthradon I hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon," Arwen said. (If I can cross the river, then the power of my people can protect him)

"What are they saying?" Pippin asked, looking at the others.

They watched as Arwen smiled at Aragorn. "I do not fear them."

"Arwen, ride hard, don't look back," Aragorn finally said.

"I'll go with her," Sam said. "I may not be faster than her, but I'm still faster than you," she said as he opened his mouth. Aragorn reluctantly nodded.

Sam mounted Randir as Arwen mounted her horse, Asfaloth. "What are you doing? Those Wraiths are still out there!" Samwise shouted.

"Noro lim, Asfaloth! Noro lim!" Arwen urged her horse.

"Noro lim Randir," Sam said to the stallion. The two horses and their riders leapt away, galloping out of sight. They crashed through the black forest, both women occasionally urging their horses to put on more speed. They emerged from the trees as the sun began rising. Sam glanced back and saw two Wraiths coming towards them on black horses. "Nazgul!" she shouted to Arwen. Two more Wraiths emerged from either side of the two riders.

Arwen saw two more Wraiths galloping down a hillside while Sam noted three more were coming up from behind. "Noro lim Asfaloth!" Arwen cried. Sam urged Randir to go faster as well. The blonde pulled her bow out and knocked an arrow. She turned in her saddle and fired the arrow at the lead Wraith, cursing silently when it didn't slow him down. She turned back and saw light glinting off of something up ahead.

The two women galloped through the ford, not stopping until they reached the other side. Sam turned and looked at the Wraiths. Arwen did the same. "Give up the Halfling she-Elf!" the lead Wraith shouted in a raspy voice.

Arwen drew her sword as did Sam. "If you want him, come and claim him!" the Elf challenged. The Wraiths surged into the river. "Non o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer: Rimmo nin Briunen Dan in Ulaer! Non o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer: Rimmo nin Briunen Dan in Ulaer!" Arwen chanted urgently. The river surged down on the Wraiths and carried them away, their shrieks filling the air as the river died back down.

"Holy Hannah…" Sam whispered.

"No, no! Frodo no!" Arwen shouted. Sam turned and saw that the Hobbit had lost consciousness. "Frodo, don't give in! Not now!"

"Go! I'll go back for the others," Sam said.

"No," Arwen said. "You are far too tired and would never find them. Come. Quickly!" They rode on and arrived in a large, beautiful city. Several Elves ran up to Arwen and took Frodo away. The Elf briefly spoke with another before the latter ran off.

Sam slid off her horse as did Arwen. The blonde suppressed a yawn and looked around the city. "This place is amazing…"

"Thank you," Arwen said.

"What about the others?" Sam asked.

"Horses and Elves are on their way to escort them here." Sam nodded. "Come. I will show you to some rooms where you can rest," Arwen said.

"Thank you," Sam said gratefully.

A severe looking Elf with long dark hair walked up to the two women and looked Sam over. "Man na hi?" he demanded of Arwen. (Who is this)

"Na hi nil-ello Aragorn," Arwen answered. (A friend of Aragorn)

"Im Sam," the blonde cut in with perfect Elvish. (I am Sam)

"Show her to a room she may stay in," he ordered and swept past them.

"Forgive my father's abruptness," Arwen said.

"It's okay," Sam returned, staring after him. She followed Arwen to the room she'd be staying in and closed the door. She paused only long enough to remove her weapons and tunic before collapsing on the bed and falling asleep.

* * *

You know, writing Elvish is harder than it looks. So there's chapter two. Drop a review and let me know what you thought, but remember, no flames please. 


	3. The Council of Elrond

Chapter three! Aren't these daily updates awesome?

A little rant first inspired by a mini-flame review I got:

I realize this is a far cry from canon of LOTR to which I say deal with it. I clearly stated it is an **_AU_** which means **Alternate Universe**! That means I'm changing some stuff around under artistic license. You don't like it, then you don't have to read the story. As for Sam beating Aragorn last chapter, skill _is_ needed in a fight but luck is also a strong factor; trust me on that, I'm a black belt in martial arts (that and Sam did take that warlord down in Emancipation who was possibly more skilled than she). And I'd also like to point out that this fic is more based on the movies than the books. To the purists out there I apologize but the books were too...dry to me. It took me...seven years to read them all; that's how bored they made me (no offense to Tolkien). And I realize Elrond is a bit...sexist (for lack of a better term) towards Sam at first, but the destruction of the world is coming which would make anyone a bit upset and abrupt (at least in my insane mind) and he was worried about Frodo. So with all that said, if you don't like what I've done, then stop reading and go back to the books (no offense).

Now to the chapter!

I still don't own them.

Thanks again to Carter13 for the idea!

* * *

Sam walked through the streets of Rivendell, smiling at how peaceful it was. "Sam!" a voice called. She turned and saw Aragorn walking up to her. "Feeling better?" 

She nodded. "I didn't realize just how exhausted I was."

"It takes a swift rider to match pace with an Elf," he returned with a smile.

"I barely managed to keep Arwen in sight. How I kept up with her is beyond me. How's Frodo by the way?" Sam asked.

"Improving. He should be well in a few days."

Sam nodded, happy that the Halfling was okay. All four Hobbits had reminded Sam of Daniel and how curious he could become when confronted with something new. She smiled softly at the memory of her friends. "How's Arwen?" she asked.

"Well," he replied.

Sam was no fool and knew that he had feelings for the Elf but she said nothing of it. "Care for a light sparring match?" she challenged. He smiled and nodded. They went over to a training area and began some light contact sparring to warm up. They slowly moved into more complicated moves, attracting the attention of passersby. Sam threw a jab at Aragorn and he deflected it, throwing her to the ground. She remained on her back, staring up at the sky, a smile on her face.

"I think you are still a bit tired," he grinned, helping her to her feet.

Sam shrugged. "Considering I've only really beaten you once in over a dozen matches..." she returned. She clasped hands with him and headed for the kitchen area. Elrond, Arwen's father and the man Sam had encountered two days ago, stepped out of a corridor. Sam bowed slightly to him.

"It is not a woman's place," he said.

"Excuse me?"

"Fighting is not for women to do," he clarified.

Sam glared at him, slightly use to the sexist attitude that had begun towards her when she had joined the Air Force, but it still irked her. She was also surprised at his attitude; Aragorn had said Elrond was a kind person. "I know plenty of women from my homeland who fight better than most men," she returned. "In fact, I've beaten a warlord who had that same attitude you seem have."

"But this is not your homeland. Things are different here. You should be helping the other women and be wearing dresses," Elrond returned calmly. "That is the way of things."

"I'll wear whatever the damn hell I want," she snapped. "And if you don't like me fighting then fine. Don't watch me fight." She strode away with her head high, not giving him the satisfaction that he got to her. She sighed and leaned against the railing of the bridge she had stopped on, staring at a waterfall.

"What troubles such a young mind?" a kind old voice asked.

Sam turned and smiled. "Gandalf!" she exclaimed happily, hugging the old man. "I am glad to see you!"

"And I you," he returned, a warm smile on his face.

"We waited for you at the Prancing Pony," Sam said.

Gandalf bowed his head. "The head of my order has betrayed us and Sauron grows in strength." He told her of what he had seen at Isengard.

Sam looked down. "They'll both come here for the ring, won't they?"

"You are perceptive," Gandalf commented.

She shrugged. "Wasn't too hard to figure out honestly." She looked at the old wizard. "What happens now?"

"The ring must be destroyed."

"But that can only happen in the fires of Mount Doom, right?" He nodded and Sam sighed. "Who can carry such a burden there?"

"That is why Elrond called a meeting of all the races of Middle Earth. To decide the fate of us all."

She nodded. "Samantha!" a voice called out. She looked over and saw Legolas coming up to her, a light tan traveling robe over his clothes. "I am glad to see you again," he said. Gandalf discreetly excused himself and left the two alone.

Sam smiled. "So am I."

"How do you like Rivendell?" he asked.

"It is beautiful, but…I just think Mirkwood has more warmth to it," she said.

The Elf grinned. "Shall we go eat?" She smiled and nodded and the two headed for the food.

- - - - - - - - - -

Elrond looked down and watched as Sam and Legolas practiced sword fighting. Two days had passed since his last conversation with Sam and she refused to listen to him. "Stubborn woman," he muttered with silent admiration. As he watched Sam battle the blonde Elf, images appeared before his eyes. He saw several dozen scores of orcs and goblins attacking Aragorn, the four Hobbits, Legolas, a Dwarf, Gandalf, and another man. He watched as an arrow sped straight at Aragorn and Legolas when suddenly a blonde woman jumped in the way, saving their lives. The Elf leader blinked as the vision faded away. "It seems I was the stubborn one. You are a strong woman who is selfless when it comes to protecting those you care for," he murmured. _She is needed if a quest is made to destroy the One Ring…_ he mused.

- - - - - - - - - -

Sam glanced over and saw Frodo staring off over Rivendell. She made her way over to the Hobbit and smiled down at him. "Feeling better?"

He looked up at her and nodded. "Thanks to you and the others," he said.

Sam shrugged. "I really didn't do much, but I am glad you're getting better."

"I'm just glad my duty is done," he said.

"Your duty?"

Frodo nodded. "Gandalf asked me to bring the ring here and I have done so. Now, now I want to do nothing more than to return home…back to the Shire."

"You miss it, don't you?" she queried, sitting down so she was at eye level with the Hobbit.

He nodded. "For so long I've imagined myself in one of my Uncle Bilbo's stories; off fighting dragons and goblins, making daring escapes from trolls and orcs…living a life of adventure." He looked down. "Now that I have…I long for the peaceful days of the Shire again."

Sam nodded in understanding. "You think adventures will turn out the way you want, but in reality they are nothing like that," Sam said quietly.

"Will you return home after this?" Frodo asked.

"To Mirkwood most likely. That's really the only home I have now."

"I'm sorry. I forgot," he said.

"It's all right. I've been coming to terms with the possibility that I may never be able to return home."

"I wish there was some way you could. You've been so kind to us even though you don't even know us," he said.

Sam smiled. "I know you now," she replied. She rose to her feet and stretched. "Take it easy Frodo," she said. He nodded and she walked away. She rounded a corner and immediately bumped into a man. He had a neatly trimmed beard and chin length brown hair. He wore noble looking clothes and a smile formed on his face when he saw Sam. "Sorry," she said.

"No need to apologize fair lady," he said in a charming voice. "Though I am curious as to why one so beautiful is dressed in men's clothing."

Sam hid her slight annoyance at the man and gave him a forced smile. "Because it's far too hard to kick annoying men in the face with a dress," she returned.

"I am Boromir, eldest son of Denethor, the Steward of Gondor," he said.

"Nice to meet you. Excuse me," she said and quickly dodged around him, hurrying away.

"Sam," Legolas called. She turned and smiled, making her way over to the Elf. He glared at Boromir briefly. _Why am I jealous of him? I care for Samantha but…can I really say I love her?_

"So the meeting's tomorrow, right?" Sam asked, breaking into his thoughts.

"Yes," he affirmed. "Are you coming?"

"Do you want me there?" she asked, hoping he'd say yes.

"I'd be honored if you came," he replied. "After all, you are a part of Middle Earth. This will affect you just as much as anyone else."

"Then I'll be there," she smiled.

- - - - - - - - - -

Sam walked into the meeting area and saw a dozen members of three races: Elves, Dwarves, and Men. Boromir walked up to Sam and smiled. "The race of Men is this way fair lady," he said.

"My home is in Mirkwood," she replied and tried to go around him.

He blocked her path. "But you are human," he pointed out.

"And I can make my own decisions." She gave him a faint smile. "I have lived with the Elves of Mirkwood for the past two years since I have lost my way back to my homeland. My home is with them now."

"I apologize," Boromir said. "I meant no offense."

"You didn't offend."

"Is there a problem?" Legolas asked, glaring slightly at Boromir.

"Not at all," Sam said.

"Our seats are this way," he directed to Sam and guided her around Boromir. "Next time, allow her to pass."

Sam sat down and looked at Legolas. "What was that about?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

She shook her head as everyone began sitting down. "Nothing."

Elrond stepped forward and looked at everyone assembled. "Strangers from distant lands…friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stand upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate…to this one doom…" he trailed off and looked at them all. "Bring forth the ring Frodo." The Hobbit got down off his chair and walked forward. He set the ring on a stone column and returned to his seat.

Boromir leaned forward. "So it is true!" he exclaimed.

"Sauron's ring! The Ring of Power!" Legolas said in disbelief.

A Dwarf was next to speak up. "The doom of men!"

Boromir leaned forward in his seat. "It is a gift…a gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, held the forces of Mordor at bay. The blood of our people keeps your lands safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy…let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it," Aragorn said. "None of us can. The ring answers to Sauron alone…it has no other master."

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir demanded. Aragorn turned away.

Legolas rose to his feet. "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance!"

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir asked.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas added.

"Havo dad Legolas," Aragorn said. (Sit down) Legolas slowly sat down.

"Gondor needs no king," Boromir said dismissively.

"Aragorn is right, we cannot use it," Gandalf agreed.

"But…" Boromir began.

"I am still new to this land and even I can tell this ring is evil," Sam said, her voice cutting in clearly. "In my land, we have encountered evil things that should never be used by anyone, for they corrupt even the purest of people," she went on, thinking back to Daniel and his encounter with the sarcophagus. She looked at Boromir. "I can tell this is one of those things that should be destroyed as soon as possible."

"Then you have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed," Elrond said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" the Dwarf demanded. He picked up his axe and slammed it down on the ring. The axe shattered and he fell back to the ground, staring in disbelief as the ring was unharmed.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." Everyone grew silent.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor," Boromir said. "Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust! The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly," he said.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" Legolas demanded. "The ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it," Gimli said.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir demanded.

Gimli leapt to his feet. "I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an Elf!" he shouted. Shouts began rising up with Gimli shouting, "Never trust an Elf!"

Gandalf rose to his feet and began shouting at them to stop fighting amongst themselves else Sauron would grow more powerful. Sam watched as Legolas held back the other Elves from attacking the Dwarves. Her gaze shifted to Boromir as he smiled charmingly at her. Her gaze shifted to Frodo as he rose to his feet, shouting something. "I will take the ring to Mordor!" he shouted over the din. Sudden silence fell over the council and everyone looked at him in shock. "Though…I do not know the way," he added softly.

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins. For as long as it is yours to bear," Gandalf said, standing next to Frodo.

Aragorn rose to his feet. "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." He knelt down. "You have my sword," he pledged and stood next to Gandalf.

"And you have my bow," Legolas said.

"And my axe," Gimli added.

Boromir rose to his feet and walked towards Frodo. "You carry the fate of us all little one." He looked at Gandalf and Elrond. "If this is the decision of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

"Here!" a voice shouted and Samwise ran next to Frodo. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!"

"No indeed. It is hardly possible to separate you…even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not," Elrond agreed.

Merry and Pippin ran out from behind a bush. "Oye! We're coming too! You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry said.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission…quest… thing…" Pippin added.

"Well, that rules you out Pip," Merry joked.

Sam rose to her feet. "Though I was not born of this land, it has become my home in the two years I have lived here. I will not sit idly by when I can help see this task done." She glanced briefly at Elrond then looked at Frodo. "I'm with you." She waited for Elrond to object, but he never did. She looked at him and saw kindness in his eyes and approval.

"Ten companions…so be it," he said thoughtfully. "You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring," he informed them.

"Great! Where are we going?" Pippin asked.

- - - - - - - - - -

Arwen walked to her father. "Atar, why did you not object to Samantha's going with the Fellowship? I thought you were worried of her going should something happen to her."

"Shortly after her arrival here, I saw a vision of her saving Aragorn and Legolas. She is selfless and brave, moreso than most Men of this land. She will be needed on this quest, not just because she may sacrifice herself to let Aragorn and Legolas live."

"Does she know of this vision?" Arwen asked.

"No, and you must not speak of it to anyone, not even her. It may change the future." Elrond picked up a beautifully made Elven sword that was similar to Arwen's. "Give this to Samantha. It will prove useful for her."

Arwen took the blade. "This was newly made for her," she said softly.

"Yes. One of the best swords Elven hands have ever made. Now go. They leave in the morning."

Arwen nodded and put the blade in the sheath. She walked down the halls and stopped in front of Sam's room. She knocked on the door and a voice called out that it was open. The Elf stepped in and smiled at the blonde.

"Arwen, what brings you here?"

"I've a gift for you," she said. She held out the sword to Sam.

The blonde slowly took it and was stunned with how light it was. She pulled the blade free and was further surprised. "It feels like it was made for my hand," she murmured, carefully swinging the sword.

"It is yours to take on this journey," Arwen said.

"Thank you Arwen," Sam said. The Elf smiled and excused herself, slipping past Legolas as he entered Sam's room. "Hey," Sam greeted.

"I have a gift for you from my mother," he said. He held out a cloth bundle and she accepted it. She removed the cloth and a gleaming silver shirt met her eyes. "It is mythril," he explained. "Nothing can penetrate it."

"It's so light," Sam murmured. She smiled and looked up at him. "Your parents are very kind to me."

He smiled. "We consider you to be family," he said.

"Thank you Legolas," she said, kissing him softly on the cheek.

He smiled. "Think nothing of it. You should rest. It is a long journey to Mordor," he advised. She nodded and he left the room, his hand briefly touching where Sam had kissed him.

* * *

So? Is it still holding everyone's interest? Drop me a _**non-flame**_ review to let me know! And I apologize if anyone seemed out of character...don't kill me!...:hides: 


	4. Let the Ringbearer Decide

And again, another daily chapter!

I didn't mean to make Elrond sound sexist in anyway last chapter, I did my best to make him hesitant about Sam while trying to make him sound kind...that really doesn't make much sense...oh well...

Still don't own the rights.

* * *

Sam walked down to the gates of Rivendell where the others waited. When they all had arrived, they headed out, Frodo briefly asking Gandalf for the direction of Mordor. "We must hold to this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east, towards Mordor," Gandalf said. 

The days turned into weeks on their trek. One bright morning found Boromir, Aragorn, and Sam giving Merry and Pippin sword lessons. "Get away from the blade Pippin! On your toes…good, very good. I want you to react, not think," Boromir said.

"Shouldn't be too hard," Samwise joked from the campfire as he cooked. Sam grinned at the joke as did the others.

"Move your feet," Boromir instructed.

"Quite good Pippin," Merry complimented.

"Thanks," Pippin said.

Sam looked over as Gimli talked to Gandalf about going through the Mines of Moria and how his cousin Balin would give them all a royal welcome. Gandalf immediately dismissed the idea. "No Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Sam looked back as Pippin and Merry tackled Boromir to the ground. They were laughing and Sam started to smile when she noticed Legolas staring off in the distance.

"What is that?" Sam asked, noticing the dark patch of sky that was moving towards them in jerking motions.

"Nothing," Gimli dismissed. "It's just a wisp of a cloud."

"It's moving fast, against the wind," Boromir said.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas shouted urgently.

"Hide!" Aragorn snapped.

"Merry, Pippin, Samwise, take cover!" Boromir ordered. They quickly put out the fire and dove under the sparse cover. Sam stilled her breathing as the mass of black birds wheeled overhead for a few moments before heading back to the south. The Fellowship emerged from their hiding spots. Boromir offered his hand to Sam and helped her to his feet. Legolas glared slightly at the Gondor man. Sam nodded her thanks and turned to Legolas, a smile on her face. The Elf's look vanished and he returned the smile.

"Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched," Gandalf said worriedly. He turned to the others but mainly Aragorn. "We must take the pass of Caradhras!"

- - - - - - - - - -

Sam squinted her eyes against the glare of the snow, wishing she had brought her sunglasses. Instead she pulled a pair of gloves on as the Fellowship came to a rest on the snowy, rocky mountainside.

"Are you all right?" Legolas asked.

"Yeah. I've been in colder places before, but that doesn't mean I enjoy them."

"Then perhaps you should have stayed in Rivendell," Boromir suggested with a wink as he passed by. He sat on a nearby rock for several moments when a snowball impacted his shoulder, throwing him to the ground. He leapt to his feet and drew his sword.

"Jumpy Boromir?" Sam asked innocently, rolling a snowball in her hand. The Gondor man sheathed his sword and turned away.

"Nice aim," Pippin complimented. She tossed him the snowball and he caught it. He took careful aim and hurled the cold missile at Merry. Merry fell face first in the snow causing Sam, Pippin, Samwise, Legolas, and Gandalf to smile in amusement.

"Pippin!" Merry shouted.

"It wasn't me! It was Sam!" Pippin said quickly.

"You threw that snowball Pip!" she returned.

"I did…" Pippin began when Sam dumped an armful of snow on the Hobbit.

"Merry! Help!" Pippin cried, throwing a snowball at Sam. She ducked and it hit Gandalf in the face. Pippin's face grew horrified and he hid behind Sam.

The wizard wiped the snow from his face. "I think we've rested enough," he said but his tone was amused. They rose to their feet and began hiking again. Sam watched in envy as Legolas calmly walked over the snow as if it were solid ground.

"Bloody Elf," Gimli muttered as Legolas walked by.

After climbing for nearly a half hour Frodo let out a cry of surprise as he lost his footing amongst some shale. He tumbled backwards until Aragorn stopped him. Everyone stopped and turned. The man helped the Hobbit to his feet. Frodo searched his neck for the ring and began to panic when he couldn't find it.

Sam saw something glinting in the snow but Boromir picked it up first. Sam gripped her bow as he stared at the ring, transfixed by it gleaming in the sun. Aragorn cautiously approached Boromir, his hand resting on his sword. "Boromir?" Aragorn asked warily.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing…such a little thing…" the Gondor man said.

"Boromir, give the ring back to Frodo," Sam ordered. Her right hand tensed slightly as she made ready to draw an arrow.

Boromir blinked as if coming out of a trance. "As you wish," he said, handing Frodo the ring. "I care not." He ruffled the Hobbit's hair and walked away. Sam and Aragorn slowly relaxed.

The ten continued up the mountain and the weather slowly grew worse. As the snow deepened, Gandalf led the way through the snow while Legolas walked up ahead. Aragorn carried Samwise and Frodo, Boromir held Merry, and Sam easily carried Pippin. Gimli was in the middle of the group, having refused to be carried by anyone. "Nobody carries a Dwarf," he had claimed.

Legolas suddenly stopped and looked warily around. "There is a fell voice in the air," he slowly said.

"It is Saruman," Gandalf replied.

Sam looked up and her eyes widened. "Look out!" she screamed at Legolas. The Elf dove towards the others as rocks and shale came tumbling down, striking the ground where Legolas had been moments before.

"Thank you," he said quietly to her. She smiled and nodded.

"He is trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn realized. "Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"No!" the wizard returned. He lifted his staff and began chanting into the wind. "Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho I ruith!" (Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath)

A bolt of lightening suddenly split the sky and an avalanche of snow came hurtling down at the Fellowship. They pressed themselves up against the side of the mountain. Legolas pulled Gandalf in while the three humans shielded the Hobbits from the torrent of snow. Sam pulled Pippin out of the snow and ruffled his hair in reassurance at his scared look. She noticed that Gimli was nowhere to be seen even though he had been in front of her. She stuck her hand in the snow and felt the back of a shirt. She grinned and pulled the Dwarf up.

"The pass is blocked!" Legolas informed them.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir shouted. "Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn returned.

"We cannot pass over the mountain. Let us go under it! Let us go through the mines of Moria!" Gimli suggested.

A worried look came over Gandalf's face. "Let the Ringbearer decide," he finally said, looking at Frodo. The Hobbit looked around at everyone. "Frodo?" Gandalf asked.

"We will go through the mines," Frodo decided.

"So be it," Gandalf agreed. They slowly made their way down the mountain. Gimli took up the lead with Gandalf.

Sam looked at Legolas. "Why is Gandalf so hesitant about going through Moria?" she inquired.

"I do not know, but if Gandalf fears the way, then it cannot bode well for us," the Elf answered. Sam nodded, setting Pippin down when they reached shallow snow.

"Thank you Sam," the Hobbit said.

Sam smiled. She had taken an instant liking to the Hobbit when she first met him. "No problem Pip. Though after that little avalanche Saruman gave us I hope you learned never to get in a snowball fight with a wizard. Gandalf may not be so kind the next time."

"I won't make that mistake again," he agreed. "I'll just have to beat you in a snowball fight."

"Good luck. No one has ever been able to hit me in a snowball fight," Sam said. A snowball suddenly connected with her back and she whirled around to see Legolas smiling innocently at her.

Pippin started laughing. "Looks like your perfected record has just been snowed on," he grinned.

"Perhaps, but there's a saying in my homeland. 'Hell hath no fury as a woman angered'," Sam said, not telling them she changed 'scorned' to 'angered'.

"Come on you three!" Aragorn called to them. They hurried down to the others and continued on their journey to the gates of Moria.

- - - - - - - - - -

As night fell two days later, they reached a side of a mountain, a dark lake several feet away. "The Gates of Moria!" Gimli exclaimed.

They stopped in front of the face of the mountain and Gandalf touched the stone. Luminous silver writing began appearing on the rock. "Itidin…it mirrors only starlight and moonlight." The moon finished rising over the mountains and the thin writing became thicker, forming an archway in the stone. "It reads, 'The door of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter'."

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry questioned.

"It's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open," the wizard replied confidently. He raised his arms and chanted, "Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen!" A cold wind blew through the Fellowship but the doors remained closed. The minutes ticked into hours as Gandalf futilely tried to open the doors.

Sam watched as Samwise repacked his pots and pans. Aragorn was unsaddling the pony, Bill. "Mines are no place for a pony, even one so brave as Bill," Aragorn said to the Hobbit. Samwise bid farewell to the pony and Aragorn urged the pony away. Bill trotted off into the night.

A suddenly splash drew Sam's attention to the lake. Merry and Pippin, both of whom were bored, were tossing stones into the dark water. A feeling of uneasiness grew in Sam and she stilled Pippin's arm before he could throw another stone. "Don't disturb the water," she cautioned. She glanced at Aragorn who grimly nodded. Sam slipped an arrow into her hand and loosely knocked it to her bow.

Gandalf sat down in despair as Frodo looked at the door. "It's a riddle," the Hobbit realized. "It says 'Speak friend and enter'. What's the Elvish word for friend?"

"Mellon," Gandalf said slowly. The rock doors slowly opened and they cautiously moved inside.

"So, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves; roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call this a mine," Gimli chuckled, "A _mine_!"

Sam and the others blinked against the glare that came from Gandalf's staff. Her eyes fell on the ground. "Holy Hannah!" she exclaimed softly. Dozens of Dwarfish skeletons littered the floor. Aragorn and Boromir's swords were out and Legolas had an arrow knocked to his bow.

"This is no mine…it's a tomb!" Boromir exclaimed.

"Oh no…no…no…no!" Gimli cried.

Sam picked up an arrow from a skeleton and her eyes hardened. Legolas looked at the arrow. "Goblins!" he spat.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here," Boromir said as they backed the way they had come.

"Aragorn!" Frodo cried. They whirled around and saw a long tentacle pulling the Hobbit back towards the lake.

Aragorn, Boromir, Sam, and Legolas surged forward. The two men hacked at the tentacles, freeing Frodo. Sam pulled him to safety and stood between the creature and the Hobbits. They watched in horrid fascination as twenty more tentacles splashed out of the water. One crashed into Sam and she fell into the water.

"Aragorn!" she shouted as the creature grabbed Frodo. The Hobbit was lifted high into the air. Sam stumbled to her feet as Aragorn severed a tentacle. Frodo fell into Boromir's arms and the man pushed the Ringbearer back to Gandalf and the others.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf ordered.

"Legolas!" Aragorn shouted.

Before the Elf could fire his arrow, Sam had already released hers. Legolas released his as well. The shafts struck the creature in the head, giving precious seconds to Aragorn and Boromir to escape. The Fellowship ran into the mines as the creature ripped off the doors and caused a rockslide, sealing the ten inside. Light shone brightly from the wizard's staff.

"We have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than the Orcs in the deep places of the world," he cautioned in an ominous tone.

"Are you all right?" Legolas asked Sam softly as she dug through her pack.

"I've never battled large creatures like that before, but I have faced more deadly situations," she grinned, pulling something out.

"What is that strange device?" Samwise asked, noticing what to him looked like an oddly shaped black rod.

Sam grinned. "This is something from my homeland. We call it a flashlight." She clicked the button and a beam of light flared to life at the end, stunning the natives of Middle Earth.

"How does it work?" Boromir inquired.

"You wouldn't understand, trust me," Sam returned, securing the flashlight to her belt. "I'm not trying to be mean. It's just different from what you all know. Think of it as a cross between a torch and magic." They nodded in understanding and continued into the dark of Moria.

* * *

Everyone obviously knows the main plot if you know Lord of the Rings, so you know what happens. But with Sam in the mix, _how _will it happen? You'll just have to wait and see! Until then, review! 


	5. The Mines of Moria

We now go into the mines of Moria! How exciting!...and sad...

Let me go check...nope...I still don't own the rights to SG-1 and/or LOTR...sigh...

* * *

The Fellowship slowly made their way through the inky blackness of Moria, their only illumination coming from Gandalf's staff and Sam's flashlight. "Quietly now," Gandalf advised. "It is a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence will go unnoticed." 

Sam quelled her nerves as they continued on. They passed by a Dwarven cemetery and she saw that the graves had been desecrated. Goblin and Orcish graffiti covered the stones in Dwarf blood. The woman quelled her anger, feeling bad for Gimli. The group continued for a few more days until they came to a part in the path that split off into three separate tunnels. The wizard frowned and looked at the passageways. "I have no memory of this place," he whispered.

Deciding that now would be the best time to take a small rest, they sat down. Sam clicked off her flashlight to save the batteries. Gimli silently sat on a stone, looking lost in thought. Boromir, Aragorn, and Legolas kept a wary eye out.

"Are we lost?" Pippin asked.

"No. I don't think we are," Merry replied. "Shhh! Gandalf's thinking!"

"Merry," Pippin said.

"What?"

"I'm hungry!"

Sam couldn't help but smile. She dug through her pack and pulled out some food. "Here Pip," she said, handing it to him. He gratefully accepted the food and slowly ate it, savoring each bite. Sam stifled her laughter.

"There's something down there," Frodo whispered, looking down the chasm they were close to.

"It's Gollum," Gandalf calmly answered.

"Gollum?" Frodo exclaimed.

"He's been following us for three days," Gandalf replied.

"He escaped the dungeons of Barad-dur?" the Hobbit inquired.

"Escaped…or set loose. And now the ring has drawn him here. He will never be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the ring, as he hates and loves himself. Sméagol's life is a sad story." The wizard looked at the shock on the Hobbit's face. "Yes…Sméagol he was once called. Before the ring came to him…before it drove him mad," he explained.

"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance," Frodo said.

"Pity? It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many live that deserve death, and many die that deserve life. Can you give it to them Frodo? Do not be too eager to give out death in judgment. Even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill, before all this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many."

"Um, what exactly is a Gollum?" Sam asked, interrupting.

"He is a sad creature that came into possession of the One Ring many years ago. As time went on, it drove him to madness. One day, he lost it and Bilbo Baggins, Frodo's uncle, found it. Since that day it has been in Bilbo's possession until he passed it on to Frodo," Gandalf explained.

"I wish the ring had never come to me…I wish that none of this has happened!" Frodo declared.

"So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time given to us." Gandalf smiled slightly at the Hobbit and went on explaining that forces other than evil were at work.

Sam turned away from the conversation and took a few sips of water. Boromir sat down next to her and smiled. "Afraid of the dark?" he asked.

"Hardly," Sam returned. "There are far worse fates than dying in the dark…believe me."

"I'll protect you," he said with his charming smile. "And once the ring is destroyed, perhaps you'd like to accompany me back to Gondor. I can show you the wonders of my land."

"That is a kind offer but I must decline," Sam returned. "And I need no protection. I am more than capable of defending myself."

"I always seem to offend you when I do not mean to," Boromir said.

"It's all right. I do come from a different land, but even there most men don't like the idea of women fighting." Sam took a sip of water.

"I take it you do not put up with it well," he grinned.

Sam laughed slightly. "Not really, but it could be worse I guess. It's been harder here with it though."

"No matter what anyone says, you are a warrior Sam," he told her.

"Thank you Boromir." She rose to her feet.

"Ah!" Gandalf exclaimed. "That's it that way!" he said, pointing to the right hand tunnel. Everyone hurried to their feet.

"He's remembered!" Merry said happily.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down there. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose!" Gandalf returned.

"To the great taste of Fruit Loops," Sam giggled under her breath.

"Fruit Loops?" Legolas asked, being the only one who had heard.

"It's a breakfast food from my world. When it's advertised, they always say 'Follow your nose!'." The Elf still looked confused but was glad to see Sam laughing. They walked down through an archway and into large, dark foreboding place.

"Let me risk a little more light," Gandalf murmured. He tapped his staff on the ground and the light increased for several seconds, revealing a grand hall. "Behold! The great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrodelf!" Hundreds of thick stone pillars held up the roof of the cavern.

"Well there's an eye opener and no mistake!" Samwise exclaimed.

"This puts a Goa'uld palace to shame," Sam murmured quietly.

Gimli suddenly rushed to a broken wooden door, arrows imbedded in the wood. Skeletons of goblins were strewn in front of the door. "Gimli!" Gandalf hissed. They followed the Dwarf into a smaller, but still large, chamber. A narrow beam of sunlight from the wall illuminated the room. Skeletons of Dwarves and goblins were piled high and a well was back in the corner. In the center of the room was a white block about four feet long. The Dwarf fell to his knees.

"No…no…no…oh no…" Gimli sobbed.

"'Here lies Balin, son of Fudin, Lord of Moria'. He is dead then. It is as I feared," the wizard said gravely. He carefully picked up a book near the stone.

Legolas looked at Aragorn. "We must move on. We cannot linger!"

"I agree," Sam said, growing more nervous by the minute.

"'They have taken the Bridge and the second hall; we have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long…the ground shakes…drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. Will no one save us? They are coming…'," Gandalf read from the book. Pippin, unnerved by what Gandalf had read, backed into a skeleton that was sitting on the edge of the well. It tipped and fell, clattering loudly on the stones finally coming to a stop. Everyone turned to him. "Fool of a Took!" Gandalf snapped. "Throw yourself in next time and rid of us your stupidity!"

Sam smiled reassuringly to Pippin as he looked at her. Her smiled slowly faded as a faint sound reached her ears. "Legolas, do you hear that?" she asked very softly. The Elf nodded.

"Hear what?" Boromir inquired.

"Drums," Aragorn answered as they grew louder. Trumpets began sounding and soon they heard running feet and cruel, harsh cries.

"Mr. Frodo!" Samwise exclaimed, pointing at Frodo's belt. He pulled the sword free, revealing the blue glow.

"Orcs!" Legolas shouted, knocking an arrow to his bow.

"Stay close to Gandalf!" Sam ordered the Hobbits, grabbing an arrow from the quiver and knocking it.

Aragorn and Boromir ran to the doors. Boromir poked his head out and immediately jerked it back inside as they slammed and wedged the doors shut. He looked at Aragorn. "They have a cave troll," he said.

Gimli grabbed a rusty axe and leapt onto the tomb. "Let them come! There is but one Dwarf in Moria who still draws breath!" he shouted. The wooden door began to splinter as the orcs and goblins pounded against it. Sam and Legolas began rapidly firing arrows through the cracks. Shrieks and screams of pain met their ears in reward for each arrow they let loose. The door began disintegrating with each pounding and Sam holstered her bow on her back. She pulled her sword free and moved over to Gandalf to help protect the Hobbits.

The door shattered and a score of goblins stampeded into the room followed by a large cave troll. Gimli ducked a blow from the troll and buried his axes in two goblins. Aragorn, Boromir, and Sam wove through the sea of goblins, their swords flashing in the stream of sunlight. Legolas was firing arrow after arrow into the melee, expertly hitting only the goblins and the cave troll. Gandalf had pulled his sword free and was fighting with both his staff and the blade.

Samwise was fighting off goblins with his sword and a saucepan, dropping each one he hit with the pan. "I think I'm getting the hang of this," he grinned.

Frodo backed away from the cave troll, crying out for help. Sam and the others looked over as the cave troll rammed the spear in its hand into Frodo. The Hobbit fell to the ground and lay unmoving. The other three Hobbits began wildly attacking the troll. Legolas leapt onto the troll and fired an arrow at point blank range into its head. The creature fell to the ground and for good measure, Sam rammed her sword into the troll's head. She pulled the blade out and wiped the green blood off on a dead goblin.

Frodo suddenly sucked in a breath, shocking everyone. "He's alive!" Samwise exclaimed happily.

"I'm all right. I'm not hurt," Frodo said.

"You should be dead. That spear would've skewered a wild boar!" Aragorn exclaimed in a stunned voice.

"I think there's more to this little Hobbit than meets the eye," Gandalf said. Frodo pulled back his shirt revealing a mythril shirt.

Sam grinned. "Mythril."

"You are full of surprises Master Baggins!" Gimli laughed.

Sam turned towards the door and her smile faded. She looked back at Aragorn and Legolas, who still had their backs turned. "Look out!" she shouted. As the words left her mouth she jumped in front of the two men. She grunted in pain as an arrow pierced her abdomen. She blocked a second arrow as Legolas shot the orc archer dead.

Sam fell to her knees and the Elf caught her. "Why didn't the mythril you wear protect you?" he asked, noticing the growing darkening stain on her shirt.

"Must've…moved when…I jumped," Sam grimaced. She broke off the shaft of the arrow as Legolas ripped off several strips of cloth from his spare blanket. He wrapped it around Sam's waist and helped her up.

"Why do you insist on getting shot in the stomach every time we encounter orcs?" the Elf teased, giving her a small bit of herbs that would help dull the pain.

"At least I'm consistent," she pointed out.

"Can you heal her?" Legolas asked Gandalf.

"It is too risky to do here," the wizard said. "Let us leave this place and get to safety first. Until then, leave the arrow in for it will help stop the bleeding. "To the Bridge of Khazad-dum!" They ran out of the room and into the large chamber hall. "This way!" Gandalf called.

Sam ran with them, ignoring the pain in her gut. They were suddenly surrounded by the goblins and orcs. The Fellowship grimly held their weapons, knowing they could not defeat a force so vast. A fiery roar sounded from down the far end of the hall and the dark creatures froze. Another roar sounded and the Fellowship stared in bewilderment as the goblins and orcs fled in terror.

"When scary things get scared, that's not good," Sam murmured.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir demanded.

The ground shook as an unearthly sound rumbled through Moria. "A Balrog…a demon from the ancient world," Gandalf said quietly. "This foe is beyond any of you! Run! Quickly!" They ran for all they were worth. Sam risked a quick glance back and saw a huge flame beast lumbering towards them. They reached the top of a dizzying stairway and Legolas grabbed Boromir as the man nearly ran over the edge without realizing it.

Sam held onto Aragorn, her abdomen burning in pain in spite of the herbs. "I'll be fine," she whispered.

"Lead them on Aragorn. The bridge is near," Gandalf said. Aragorn looked uncertain. "Do as I say! Swords are of no more use here." He nodded and led them down a stairway towards the bridge. Legolas easily leapt over the gap. Gandalf followed and the Elf steadied him. Sam jumped next, grunting in pain as she landed. She turned and helped catch Samwise, Merry, and Pippin as Aragorn and Boromir threw them across. The Gondor man jumped next and went down to the three Hobbits.

Aragorn reached out to pick up Gimli but the Dwarf stopped him. "Nobody tosses a Dwarf!" He jumped the gap and landed on the edge of the stair and began wind milling his arms as he began falling back. Legolas grabbed onto the Dwarf's beard and pulled him back. The stairs began breaking apart, increasing the distance Aragorn and Frodo had to jump. The two teetered on the section of stair as it broke from the base. They leaned forward and jumped to the others before the stone steps crumbled.

"It's coming!" Sam shouted, pointing at the Balrog.

"To the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf shouted.

They ran over the slender stone bridge Merry, Pippin, and Gimli ran up the steps towards the exit. Sam glanced back and saw Gandalf standing in the middle of the bridge, his staff in one hand and the sword in the other. "Gandalf!" she cried, causing the others to stop and turn.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf yelled as the Balrog loomed closer.

"Gandalf!" Frodo yelled.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun!" The rest of the Fellowship watched as the Balrog drew itself to its full height, fiery wings spreading out on its back. "Go back to the shadow!" the wizard shouted. The Balrog swung its fiery sword and the wizard blocked it. The Balrog's sword shattered. "You shall not pass!" Gandalf shouted. Aragorn and Sam started to run forward as the Balrog placed a foot on the bridge. With a fierce yell Gandalf slammed his staff into the stone bridge, causing the stone to crumble under the Balrog. It hung in the air for a moment before plunging into the abyss below.

Relief spread over everyone's faces as Gandalf slowly turned and smiled in reassurance to them. He started to walk towards them when the Balrog's whip wrapped around his ankle and pulled him down. The wizard grabbed the broken edge of the bridge and hung on.

"Gandalf!" Frodo screamed, Boromir pulling the Hobbit away.

Sam started to run to Gandalf when Legolas grabbed her and yanked her away. "I can get to him!" she yelled. He ignored her yells and picked her up in his arms.

Gandalf looked at them, a resolved look appearing on his weathered face. "Fly you fools!" Gandalf ordered and let go of the edge.

Frodo screamed as Boromir pulled him away towards the exit, Gimli urging the other three Hobbits out. Aragorn ducked as several arrows flew by him. He turned and ran after the others out of the cavern. They emerged in bright daylight, the sun blaring down at them. The Hobbits fell to the ground and sat in stunned silence.

Legolas carried Sam as she sobbed against his chest. _Why does everyone I care for leave me or die? _Sam sobbed silently. _Why didn't Legolas let me save him? I could have, I know it! _

"Legolas, Gimli, get them up," Aragorn ordered.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir said in a thick voice.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up. On your feet Samwise."

Legolas eased Sam down to her feet and they got the Hobbits up. They made their way down the hill and headed towards a forest in the distance.

* * *

Poor Gandalf...oh well. Was it satisfactory? I hope so. I liked it. 


	6. Lothlórien

Second to last chapter everyone! Tried working on the other two parts but it isn't going so well; I got inspired for another story...no one kill me!

Getting on with it!

Not mine...sigh...oh well...one can dream...and I have weird dreams...

* * *

As the sun began to descend in the west, the Fellowship reached the edge of the trees of Lothlórien. Sam fell to her knees, holding her abdomen. Boromir was by her side and carefully helped her up. Sweat beaded on the woman's forehead. 

"We must rest!" Boromir said.

"We cannot stop just yet," Aragorn replied.

"She'll die next if we don't!" the man of Gondor snapped.

"I'll be fine…" Sam whispered.

"You need not prove yourself to anyone," Boromir whispered.

She smiled. "I know…but we…have to keep going…"

Legolas quelled his rising jealousy and turned away. The Fellowship pressed on deeper into the darkening wood. Gimli nervously looked around. "Stay close young Hobbits. They say a sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell…and are never seen again!"

"Mr. Frodo?" Samwise asked, noticing the distant look in his friend's eyes.

"Well, here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily! I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" The group was suddenly surrounded by dozens of armed Elves.

"The Dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark," the leader said. He had fair blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

"Haldir o Lórien. Henio, aníron, boe ammen I dulu lîn. Boe ammen veriad lîn," Aragorn said. (Haldir of Lórien. We come here for your help. We need your protection)

"Aragorn! These woods are perilous. We should go back!" Gimli suggested, nervously looking at the arrows.

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back," Haldir returned. "Come. She is waiting."

The Fellowship followed Haldir and some of the other Elves to a large, beautiful city in an ethereal glow. As night fully fell, they stopped in an open room. Two beautiful figures came into view. The Elven male had long silver hair and a grave face. The woman had deep golden hair and unimaginable beauty. The man, Celeborn, looked at Aragorn hard.

"Nine there are, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him," Celeborn said.

The woman, Galadriel, looked from Sam to Frodo. "He has fallen into shadow…" she said slowly. Her gaze shifted to Aragorn. "The Quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all… Yet hope remains while the company is true." Her gaze swept over the company. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace." The Lady of the Wood's gaze fell on Sam. "I would like to speak with you alone."

Sam nodded and two Elves came forward. They helped Sam follow Galadriel up the steps into a comfortable room. The blonde woman eased herself down into a chair and the two Elves left. Galadriel lowered semi-transparent curtains down around them before looking at Sam.

"Few humans would have survived with that wound for so long," Galadriel said. "In fact, no human should have survived."

"Guess I'm just lucky," Sam muttered.

"Perhaps…perhaps you were once touched by the false gods known as the Goa'uld," the Elf said.

"Goa'uld?" Sam repeated, playing dumb.

_I know one has touched you Samantha Carter of Earth_, a voice whispered in Sam's head.

Sam looked at Galadriel, hiding her fear. "How did you do that?"

"There is much to this world that you still do not yet know," came the reply.

"Fair enough," Sam agreed. "I was taken as a host for a brief time, but it was by a Tok'ra, not an actual Goa'uld." She studied the Elf woman for a moment. "How do you even know of the Goa'uld?"

"Long ago they sought to enslave this world. The Elves drove them away from this world and peace returned. Since that day, the Gate of the Stars near Mirkwood has been guarded until recently."

"When I came through…" Sam whispered.

"Yes." Galadriel sat across from Sam. "After you were taken by the Orcs and saved by Legolas, Aragorn, and Gandalf, the creatures returned at their master's request and buried the Gate of the Stars."

"The control crystal was smashed though. It couldn't have been used even if they didn't bury the Stargate," Sam said.

"But beings could still come through, could they not?" Galadriel asked.

"Yeah, but they'd be stuck here then," Sam returned. She looked sharply at the Elf. "How did you know the Gate was buried?"

"I saw them do it through the pool," she said. Sam nodded, feeling too weak and tired to argue the point further. Galadriel knelt down in front of Sam. "This wound must be healed," she said. The Elf carefully removed the rest of the arrow shaft from Sam's stomach and fresh blood began pouring out of the wound. "This will hurt," Sam was told. Sam locked her jaw and slammed her eyes shut as pain rippled out from her stomach to the rest of her body. After several long, agonizing minutes, the pain stopped.

Sam smiled in thanks to the Elf. "Thank you."

Galadriel nodded. "You are close to Legolas, aren't you?"

The sudden question caught Sam off guard. "What?"

"You care for him, do you not?"

Sam opened her mouth to answer but stopped at the Lady's look. "I don't know," Sam admitted finally, fingering the bloodied bandages in her hand. "I'm just afraid of getting close to him…or anyone…"

"You fear those you care for will abandon you."

Sam lifted her head and listened as the Elves of Lothlórien started to sing a lament for Gandalf. "Gandalf was like my father, even if I haven't known him for that long. Now he's gone for good."

"Those we care for never truly abandon or leave us Samantha Carter. They remain in our hearts and in our minds," Galadriel said. "You may return to your friends if you wish."

Sam nodded and rose to her feet, readjusting her belt. She walked down the steps and wandered over to a deserted area near the lake. She folded her arms over her chest and shivered slightly. A blanket was placed over her shoulders and she turned, half expecting to see Boromir. Instead it was Legolas, his green tunic and weapons gone.

"I am glad to see you are healed," he said softly. Sam turned away from him. He frowned. "What is wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she muttered.

"While I have not known you for long, I have known you long enough to know something is troubling you. What is it?" he asked again.

"Nothing," she returned.

"Samantha…if nothing else I am your friend. You can tell me." He rested a hand on her shoulder.

She whirled around and glared at him, tears streaming from her blue eyes. "I could have saved him! He wasn't that far away!" she exploded.

"You don't know that," he returned.

"I could have tried! But you pulled me away!"

"You would have fallen had you tried!" he snapped.

"You don't know that!"

"Neither do you! The Balrog could have pulled you down along with Gandalf. I knew I could save you and I did."

"So you didn't care about Gandalf?" she demanded.

"I've known him longer than you! He was my friend and now he is gone. I cannot change that, neither can you." Legolas bowed his head.

"He was like a father to me," she returned in a thick voice.

He looked up at her and she was stunned to see tears falling from his sky blue eyes. "Then we have both lost a member of our family and a good friend."

"I should have at least tried," she insisted softly, her head bowed.

The Elf walked to her and tilted her head up. "Then I would have lost you…and that pain would be more than I could bear."

"What…what are you saying?"

"Ever since I saw you for the first time, lying near death in the forest near Mirkwood, I fell in love with you. I have struggled to understand my feelings for you, to make certain that they are love."

Sam's heart began pounding in her chest and she swore Legolas could hear it with his Elven ears. "Are they?"

"Téra," he whispered. "Im mel le…Samantha." (Yes/Right. I love you)

Fresh tears shimmered in Sam's eyes. _I do care for him…_ she realized. She softly slipped her arms around his waist and slowly kissed him. He returned the kiss, his arms pulled Sam close. After several moments, they broke apart. "Im mel le, Legolas," she whispered. She closed her eyes and held on to him, almost afraid to let go.

"I will never leave you Samantha. I swear it," he whispered, holding her tightly. She nodded against his chest. He guided her over to a secluded hollow.

She pulled away from him. "We shouldn't," she whispered.

"Why not?"

"I'm a human Legolas. In who knows how many years, if years we have with all that is going on, I'll die. I know there's the possibility of you dying too when that happens. I couldn't live with myself knowing that you could die after I die…I'm sorry."

"Do I not have a say?" he asked. Sam looked down. "This is my life Samantha. I have lived for over two thousand years. In that time I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. I know you will die one day. But I will treasure each day that we spend together. Every moment, every kiss, every embrace…just the thought of being with you fills me with joy." Sam tried to blink away her tears but they fell regardless. Legolas gently brushed them away. "Do you want me?" he asked.

"What?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Do you want to be with me?" he repeated.

"More than anything in the world, but…" she fell silent as he briefly captured her lips with his.

She looked up slightly into his eyes. "Then that is all I need to know and want," he whispered. "Not being with you while you live is a fate worse than death Samantha. Do not ask me to do that." He brushed her hair from her forehead and smiled gently at her. "I swear to you I will keep living even after you die. If that is what you want of me," he added.

In reply she kissed him passionately. He returned the kiss, his deft hands carefully pulling off her leather jerkin. Her quick hands were already working on his own clothes. The two slowly reclined in a hidden niche, staying in each other's arms as they let their emotions out in the cool night air.

- - - - - - - - - -

Sam watched the sun come up over the river and closed her eyes, letting the sun's rays warm her skin. A clean white shirt hung over her shoulders, the mythril shirt resting comfortably against her skin. A pair of arms suddenly slipped around her waist and she couldn't help but smile.

"Arinya Melindo," she said. (Morning Lover (male))

The Elf smiled as he kissed the top of Sam's head. "Arinya Melisse," he replied. (Morning Lover (female))

"Thank you," she whispered.

He frowned. "For what?"

"For not letting me run away from my feelings." She turned and looked at him, smiling at how beautiful he looked in the morning sun. "And for saving my life."

"I would die a thousand times for you," he said.

"And I you." She rested her head against his chest. "How long do you think we'll be able to stay in Lothlórien?"

"At most another day...possibly," he answered. "Are you scared of what lies ahead?"

"I'd be lying if I said no," she replied. "Though I am concerned for the quest."

"What do you mean?"

"I can see Boromir struggling with himself. Ever since he picked up the ring before Moria he's been…off."

Legolas frowned. "Off?"

"Like something else is on his mind."

"Do you think he will try to take the ring from Frodo?"

"I can't say." She looked at him. "I know you don't like him. I can see it in your eyes Legolas Thranduilion," she said sternly, cutting him off. "But he is a good man."

"I don't dislike him," the Elf muttered.

"You're just jealous when I spend time with him?" Legolas looked away and Sam knew she had hit the nail on the head. "Legolas, my heart belongs only to you. Boromir is nothing more than a friend to me." Legolas nodded. Their stomachs growled and they grinned.

"Perhaps it is time to break our fast," he suggested. She nodded and they gathered their things. They walked back to the others and saw that they had already started cooking breakfast. Both Gimli and Aragorn instantly knew something had changed between Sam and Legolas during the night but said nothing of it.

"Finally, real food," Pippin said happily, munching on a large piece of bread.

"Keep your mouth closed while there's food in it Pip!" Merry muttered, wiping breadcrumbs off of his face.

Sam slowly ate her food. _The road of this journey will only be harder_, she thought. Her eyes looked over at Frodo. _Whatever gods or spirits are listening, keep Frodo and his friends safe. They do not deserve a gruesome death._

"Are you all right?" Boromir asked, breaking into her thoughts.

She looked up at him and nodded. "Just thinking."

"I have a question I have been meaning to ask you for some time," he confessed. "Why do you dress and fight as men do?"

Sam shrugged. "My mother died when I was young. At first I blamed my father for not being there for her, but as time passed I realized the fault was not his. As I finished growing up, I wanted to be like him: a warrior protecting my country." Her gaze lifted the lightening sky. "But a part of me was drawn to the stars and wanted to visit them," she said.

"No one can walk among the stars," Samwise said confidently.

Sam smiled. "Are you certain of that Master Gamgee?" she asked.

He nodded. "The stars are up there for us to look at, nothing more. Ain't no life on them. That's what my gaffer always said."

"Well you're wrong," she said softly. "There is life on other worlds. This entire galaxy is populated with the lives of trillions of people."

"What you say cannot be true," Gimli said.

"What makes you all so confident that there is no life amongst the stars?" she countered, arching a brow at them. Everyone remained silent for a moment.

"How do you know there is life among the stars?" Boromir countered.

"Because I'm from the stars," she said.

Gimli chocked a little on his drink and Aragorn slapped his back. "You can't be serious!" the Dwarf exclaimed.

"It is impossible," Boromir agreed.

"If there is one thing I have learned in my life, anything is possible," Sam replied.

"She came through the Gate of the Stars," Legolas said.

"Those are myths laddie," Gimli snorted.

"I have seen it," Aragorn said.

"What does it look like?" Pippin asked Sam.

Sam drew a crude picture of the Stargate in the dirt. "It is as tall as two men standing and as heavy as a thick stone wall."

"How does it work?" Samwise asked.

"After pressing seven symbols into a pedestal, a pathway is made between the two Gates. It almost looks like calm water in the center of the ring but it remains in the ring," Sam explained, using words she thought they would best understand.

"If this is your way home, what prevents you from using it?" Boromir asked.

"The pedestal was damaged shortly after I was rescued by Legolas, Aragorn and…and Gandalf," she said, her voice dropping to a whisper.

"Is there not another Gate of the Stars in this world?" Frodo asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," Sam shrugged. "But this place is my home now."

They fell silent for several minutes and ate. "We stay for a week to rest," Aragorn said as he finished eating. "Then we must press on." They all nodded.

* * *

Before anyone complains at how fast Sam and Legolas got together remember, Sam's been living on Middle Earth for over two years in Mirkwood _with_ Legolas so they would've gotten to know each other in that time. 

Non-flame reviews are welcomed!


	7. Amon Hen and the Breaking

The end of part one! Sad I know...and I still haven't been struck with inspiration to do the Two Towers part of this fic. Sorry.

Believe it or not, I wrote this part of the story in about four days. Amazing, isn't it?

Still not mine...rats...

* * *

Galadriel looked at the Fellowship as the boats finished being prepared for launch. Each of them had been given a specific gift by the Lady of the Wood along with appropriate sized Elven cloaks. Sam watched as Pippin, Merry, and Boromir climbed into one boat. Frodo, Samwise, and Aragorn got into another. Sam placed her new bow in the holder on her back and climbed into the boat with Legolas and Gimli.

The three boats were shoved out to the river. Sam looked back and saw Galadriel watching them sail away. The woman nodded her head in goodbye and turned the front of the boat. The boats paddled down the river for the rest of the day. As the sun began to set, they pulled over to an embankment and made camp.

Sam looked at the others, noting just how quiet everyone was. She couldn't blame them. The Fellowship had taken a serious blow after losing Gandalf. Sam looked up at the night sky, the stars shining down on her.

"Do you miss your home?" a voice asked. Sam glanced over as Boromir sat near her, a plate of food in his hand.

She shrugged. "A part of me will always miss it, but I can't dwell on the fact that I'll probably never be able to go home again. I've spent the last year and a half building a new life for myself here. Even if I could go back to my world…I don't know if I'd be able to stay." She looked at him. "Do you miss your home?"

"I worry for my father. He looks to me to make things right and I try. I try to so hard…" he whispered.

"Boromir, you have friends who can help you make things right. You don't need to do it alone," she said. "Trust in yourself and trust in others." He nodded slowly.

- - - - - - - - - -

The three boats glided down the river, the lush green land slowly giving way to brown, withering land. Sam looked at the dead leaves and branches on the ground. "It'll be hard to keep quiet in that," she said.

"Aye," Legolas agreed.

"What are you talking about Elf? You barely make a sound no matter what you be walking on!" Gimli retorted.

"Whoa…" Sam breathed, looking up ahead at two stone statues. They were over three hundred feet eye and stood impressively over the river.

"The Argonath," Aragorn whispered. "Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old…my kin…"

The boats sailed through the narrow passage between the feet of the statues. The Fellowship rowed the boats forward, eventually coming to a lake. They guided the boats to the shore and began climbing out, Samwise immediately gathering dry wood for a fire. Sam and Legolas pulled the boats up out of the river so they wouldn't float away.

"We cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north," Aragorn told them all.

"Oh yes, just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, and impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks. After that it gets even better…a festering, stinking marshland, far as the eye can see," Gimli muttered darkly.

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength Master Dwarf," Aragorn answered.

"Recover my…" Gimli began when Sam cut him off.

"We should leave now if we can Aragorn."

He shook his head. "No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for the cover of darkness."

"It is not the eastern shore that we should worry about," Legolas said. They looked at him. "A shadow and a threat have been growing in my mind. Something draws near, I can feel it."

"He's right. There are no animal sounds or anything here," Sam whispered.

"Where's Frodo?" Merry asked. Samwise sat up and looked around with the other two Hobbits.

Sam glanced over and saw Boromir's shield lying abandoned by his things. "Where's Boromir?" she asked. Aragorn took off running and Sam followed after him.

Legolas stared after Sam. "She loves you Elf, not that human," Gimli said softly. "I've seen it in her eyes every time she looks at you. Though why she fancies an Elf instead of a strong, sturdy Dwarf is beyond my understanding."

"I know. We must find Frodo and Boromir! Quickly!" Legolas ordered the others and they ran into the forest.

- - - - - - - - - -

Sam slowed to a stop and looked around the quiet forest, her bow out with an arrow knocked. A twig snapped behind her and she whirled around, pulled the arrow back as she knelt down. Frodo stared at her, fear in his eyes. "Are you all right?" she asked, letting the tension go from the bowstring as she pointed the weapon at the ground.

"It has taken Boromir," he whispered.

"The Ring?" Sam asked. He nodded and Sam bowed her head briefly. "It is still safe, right?"

"Why?" he warily asked.

"Because it holds the fate of so many. If it falls into evil hands, all is lost." Sam looked in his eyes and realized what he planned do to. _I'd do it too_, she thought. "The path is yours to take Frodo. I will not stop you."

"Thank you," he said quietly.

Sam heard something large and heavy crashing towards her. "Quickly Frodo! I will buy you time to escape!"

"Aragorn is that way," he said, pointing back at the way he had come.

Sam saw dark shapes coming nearer. "Go Frodo! Hurry!" she ordered, rising to her feet and loosing the arrow. A guttural scream sounded and Frodo ran off. Sam fired off a few more shots before they came too close. She returned the bow to its holder and pulled her sword and long knife free. She stared as large, black armored Uruk-hai stampeded towards her. She heard a horn sound back near the camp. Her blue eyes hardened and she parried a slash from the creature. She rammed the knife into side and viciously twisted it before pulling it out. Her lip curled in disgust as dark blood spurted from the wound.

The Uruk-hai, who thought Sam would have been easy to deal with, quickly discovered that the blonde woman was an excellent fighter. She used her smaller size to weave in between them so the Uruk-hai were hitting their own warriors. The woman slashed her sword up between the legs of one of the creatures and it howled in pain before dropping to the ground, dead.

Sam spun around and took off towards the sounding horn. _That's gotta be Boromir…_ she thought. An Uruk-hai lunged out in front of her, slashing at her feet. She leapt over the sword and tucked into a roll as she struck the ground. She was immediately on her feet and continued to run. She looked down at the clearing and saw an Uruk-hai taking aim at Boromir, three arrows sticking out of the man's chest. With a cold glare Sam charged forward, her feet barely making a sound. She let out a wild shriek that stunned the Uruk-hai. It turned and Sam rammed her sword into its head. It fell to the ground, a stunned expression on its hideous face.

Sam yanked her blade free and wiped the blood off on the tattered clothes of the creature. She knelt down next to Boromir and studied his wounds, amazed at how many Uruk-hai were piled around him. Near him lay a horn cleaved in two.

"They…they took…the little ones…" he gasped. "Merry and…Pippin…"

"Save your strength Boromir," Sam said, looking for a way to staunch the flow of blood from his wounds.

"I am sorry," he whispered.

"For what?" Sam asked.

"I…care deeply…for you Samantha…even when I…realized you loved Legolas…I could not stop loving you."

Sam realized he was referring to his constant flirting with her. She smiled faintly. "I'm sorry I wasn't the one for you Boromir." She heard something behind her and saw an Uruk-hai swinging its sword at her head. It was suddenly tackled to the ground by Aragorn and killed.

The Ranger knelt down next to Boromir. "Frodo…where is Frodo?" Boromir demanded of Aragorn.

"I let him go," Aragorn answered.

"Then you did…what I could not. I tried…to take the ring from him."

"The Ring is beyond our reach now," Aragorn said as Sam rose to her feet.

She turned and saw Legolas and Gimli walking up to them. She went to Legolas' side and shook her head. "Boromir-uva ú-coia." (Boromir will not live)

The three watched as Aragorn kissed the top of Boromir's head. He rose to his feet and looked at them. "They will look for his coming from the white tower…but he will not return." He and Gimli picked up the Gondor man's body with the broken horn and carried him down to the camp. They placed him in one of the two remaining boats and shoved it out to the lake. The current carried it to the waterfall where it disappeared out of sight.

"If we are quick, we can catch Frodo and Samwise before nightfall!" Legolas exclaimed. He stopped and turned to Aragorn.

"We're not going to follow them…are we?" Sam asked.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands," Aragorn answered.

"Then all has been in vain. The Fellowship has failed," Gimli said softly.

"No," Sam said. "Not if we stick together and hold true to each other."

Aragorn nodded. "She is right. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left." He glanced at the supplies. "Leave all that can be spared behind." He strapped a few knives onto his belt and dropped his pack. "We travel light. Let's hunt some Orc."

"Yes!" Gimli shouted, laughing.

Sam smiled at the Dwarf. She swiftly emptied her pack and filled it with Lembas bread and water. Aragorn looked at her. "We still need to eat," she pointed out. He nodded and the three ran into the forest after the Uruk-hai. _Hold on my friends. I'm coming for you…_ Sam thought as her feet pounded the ground.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

So there's the end of Fellowship of the Rings! I hope it was enjoyable to all. As for Sam beating Aragorn to Boromir, she wasn't at the top of the hill and it's plot device. I had fun writing it. Drop a non-flame review! They will be much appreciated. 


End file.
